Renard Parish
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Louisiana | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Bon Temps | 1st = Southern Vampire Mysteries: Dead Until Dark "Strange Love" }} Renard Parish is a fictional parish located in Northwestern Louisiana. In the television series True Blood, the town of Bon Temps is located in Renard Parish. Points of Interest ; Bon Temps: Bon Temps is a rural community with a close-knit population where everybody literally knows everybody else. One of the oldest families living in Bon Temps are the Comptons whose family owned a plantation house that still exists today. The only known surviving member of the Compton family is Bill Compton, a vampire who claimed the Compton estate upon the passing of its former owner. Directly across the field from the Compton house is the Stackhouse residence. This farmhouse has been in the family for many generations and was built some time in the mid 1840s. Those seeking more leisurely pursuits usually find their way to Merlotte's Bar and Grill owned by Sam Merlotte. At some point or another, nearly everyone in Bon Temps stops at Bon Temps for a drink or for some food. One of the more prominent community groups in Bon Temps is the Descendants of the Glorious Dead, an organization devoted towards studying the history of Bon Temps as it relates to the American Civil War. Sheriff's Department The Renard Parish Sheriff's Department has jurisdiction over all of Renard Parish in the US state of Louisiana. The sheriff's station is headquartered in the town of Bon Temps. In the mid to late 2000s, the sheriff of Renard Parish was Bud Dearborne. His deputy was Andy Bellefleur. When Bud retired in 2009, Andy was promoted to sheriff. Andy hired Jason Stackhouse to serve as a deputy. Other deputies of the Renard Parish Sheriff's Department include Kevin Ellis and Kenya Jones, both of whom are now deceased. The receptionist at the police station was a woman named Rosie. Characters from * Adele Stackhouse * Amy Burley * Andy Bellefleur * Arlene Fowler * Bill Compton * Bud Dearborne * Caroline Bellefleur * Cletus Bodehouse * Coby Fowler * Corbett Stackhouse * Dawn Green * Denise Rattray * Eddie Gauthier * Eden Hamby * Hadley Hale * Holly Cleary * Hoyt Fortenberry * Jane Bodehouse * Jason Stackhouse * Jessica Hamby * Kenya Jones * Kevin Ellis * Lafayette Reynolds * Lettie Mae Thornton * Lisa Fowler * Mack Rattray * Man at bar * Man with beer * Maudette Pickens * Maxine Fortenberry * Michelle Stackhouse * Mike Spencer * Mikey Bellefleur * Mrs. Hamby * Nancy LeGuare * Portia Bellefleur * Randi Sue * Reverend Daniels * Sav-a-Bunch shopper * Sweetie Des Arts * Tara Thornton * Teenage customer * Terry Bellefleur * Waylon * Wayne Bosen * Woman with fries See also External Links References ---- Category:Louisiana